He Saw
by Moonglow gal
Summary: The eyes are the window to the soul. A short oneshot where Inuyasha briefly sees who his friends and he himself truly are.


**He Saw…**

_This is a random idea I had a few days ago. Totally pointless but it's screaming to be written, and what the muse says, goes. Warning: as you read this, the word "saw" will lose it's meaning very quickly. Take your oxygen mask and place it over your face, tighten the straps, and breathe normally. (Translation: Moonglow gal is too hungry and hyper to make a proper apology and request that you simply keep reading and don't spin around in circles singing, "Sawsawasawsawsawsawsaw!")_

_Japanese Word of the Day: _hitomi- _eyes._

_Disclaimer: I don't mention anyone's names in this story, so could I possibly get away with saying that I actually own them all? …Probably not._

_-- -- --_

He saw his reflection and he saw golden eyes. In those eyes, he saw his story.

He saw a child, alone, playing. Alone, drawing. Alone, running. Alone, crying. Always alone. Even when enveloped in warm, heavily clothed, heavily embroidered arms, always alone.

He saw a youth, running, fighting, fleeing, begging. Turned away from doors, stoned away from villages. Blocked from warmth, barricaded from companionship. Struggling to make a fire, to cook the pathetic rabbits lying dead at his feet. Almost, but not quite, crying as he tore into them, raw, uncooked, disgusting, but necessary. Sprinting through the cold, pattering rain, the only thing that would embrace him, that would linger before it left.

He saw a young man, pinned by his sleeves, his pant legs, to a tree. A young woman walking away, glancing back almost, but not quite, derisively. He saw raw power, at his fingertips yet impossible to reach. He saw tentative approaches. He saw obsession. He saw friendship. He saw love. He saw the young man, no longer alone.

He saw blood dripping hatefully across a pure white sleeve, across even purer white skin. He saw arrows shrieking betrayal through the hopeful air. He saw anger, he saw treachery, he saw endless resentment. He saw one arrow, sealing his and her fate. He saw everlasting sleep, he saw flames, he saw grief. He saw hate.

He turned away and saw green eyes. In those eyes, he saw another story.

He saw love. He saw strength. He saw family. He saw surprise, fear, loss, grief, so, so much fear. He saw fire, thunder, lightning, a bright orange pelt embracing its murderer.

He saw power. Finding kindness, losing kindness, fighting for kindness. He saw protection, concern, risk, a wall of fire. He saw death.

He saw life. Loving, being loved. Begging, singing, playing, running, slowly forgetting. Growing braver, growing older, growing away from grief. Protected, loved, cared for, spoiled, taught to live like a man. He saw love.

He turned away and saw amethyst eyes. In those eyes, he saw another story.

He saw work. So much training, so many words, so many ideas, barraging the ears, the eyes, pouring from the tongue and hands. The hands, careful, dangerous.

He saw confusion. Grief, unimaginable winds, a blinding light, a deep crater, an empty grave. Only a shrine, only a temple, only a string of beads, a curse in memory.

He saw detachment. He saw fleeting caresses, empty flirtations, fair-weather friends, veiled motives. Missing treasures, little pricks of power, masses of evil gone in one rush of wind. A never-ending quest for freedom. Power.

He saw understanding. He saw sympathy, understanding, teamwork. Protection, pity, friendship. An alliance, an internal struggle between past and future, reality and hope.

He saw courage. Beauty, deadly, dangerous, painful, hurting, crying. Reaching out, rejected and accepted. Uncertainty, but always an unchanging core. Pleasure, pain, normality. Normality disrupted? He saw love.

He turned away and saw ruby eyes. In those eyes, he saw another story.

He saw camaraderie. Hard work, the hardest work, straining, training, defending, attacking, drills one, two, three, over and over. Moves practiced dozens of times until automatic, the curve of the arm, the follow-through, the hidden blades, the block, the flip, the fall, over and over and over. Weapons wielded dozens of times until absorption, flying, cutting, returning, slashing, smashing, blocking, moving as one. Teams formed dozens of times until linked, transforming, flying, commanding, catching, guarding, adjusting, separate but together.

He saw deception. So easy to trust, so easy to be fooled, so easy to be used. One, two, three, comrades fall. One, two, three, alliances break. Betrayal, fear, love, sudden understanding, anger, fear, death. Then life, clawing, creeping, borrowing power, final duties, unforgivable crimes. The wrong victim, the wrong enemy, the wrong fate.

He saw compassion. Acceptance, forgiveness, sympathy, companionship, a new alliance. An alliance broken in the face of death, a crime forgiven, tears shed for the living dead. Frustration, worry, jealousy. Laughter, life, hope, understanding. He saw love.

He turned away and saw gray eyes. In those eyes, he saw another story.

He saw confusion, fear, running, running, screaming, tripping, falling. A flash of anger, a ray of hope. Fate's seal, gone. Death's grip, broken. Power released. Desire quelled. A child, snatched into the empty sky, a power too great for its possessor, a part reunited with the whole, the whole shattered.

He saw frustration, reluctance, anger, resentment. He saw horror, so much death, so much blood, so many tears. One, two, three, more parts, fused into one spot of power. A soul stolen, a soul reawakened, a soul returned, a soul wandering, hateful, pitiful, resented, but so sad, so pitiful, so tragically beautiful.

He saw friendship. One, two, three, hearts opening, powers added, wounds slowly, slowly healing. Sheltering, understanding, comforting. All different, so different, so strange, so vital.

He saw protection. Animosity to acceptance to friendship. Always there to make it better, to make it worse. Two-timing, bound to the past, hurting and proud. Wanting honesty. Seeking a smile, a laugh, a light heart, a kind word, a moment of happiness. He saw courage. He saw love.

This time, he didn't turn away. He looked again at those gray eyes.

He saw a young man, so frustrating, so angry, so hurtful, so stupid. Ignorant, insensitive, arrogant, stubborn, cruel. Not cruel, but bitter. Bitter, sad, grieving, blaming himself, remembering, fighting to forget, forever bound to death.

He saw a lonely soul. Wandering, wishing, searching. Protecting, chasing, needing, protecting at every cost. Learning, sharing, teaching. A companion, a guardian, a man. Don't touch, don't deter, don't persist. Always there. Never leave, never blame. Always there for better or for worse. Never again alone. Again, he saw love.

In those eyes, he saw his story. He saw his hope. He saw his light. He saw his love.

_(end)_

_-- -- --_

_So short!_

_But that's cuz it just poured out of me in one sitting, and I must say, writing that way is fun. So, like I said, totally random and pointless idea, but I liked it so I gave in to the urge and wrote it. Um…well, that's it! Bye-bye!(Oh, and in case you're confused, I gave Kagome gray eyes)_


End file.
